Buzz Boy
by Musicalwriter86
Summary: In the big city of burgess, a secret-insider with a mass following exposes the secrets of the rich kids. What, would you expect the children of billionaires to be perfect? With money comes privilege, but with that privilege comes risk. Tea, anybody? K.I.T.- Buzz Boy. ;) Note: There'll be HiJack, I'm gonna build it up. And This is inspired by gossip girl, but to my own accord.


Buzz Boy here, your one and only gateway into the perky lives of Berk's elite. Full of drama, secrets and betrayal, hold on to your seats because this fairy-tale is one you certainly won't want to miss. Someone hand me the vodka because where we're going, we're going to need lots of if, and if there's one thing I love more than a drunk secret, its a drunk secret spilled. Allow me to introduce you to the stars of this show:

Merida Dun Broch, Queen of Burgess Prep school, sits on her throne all day while her minions do all they can to please her. With fiery red curls, and a fierce and feisty personality, this is one queen you don't want to mess with. Thankfully, Dragon Hunter is here to even out the playing field with Mama Bear:

Hiccup Haddock, the gentleman of Burgess. Who said nice guys finish last? In this case, nice guys finish first. He's sophisticated, reserved and cares for those who he loves deeply. With his warm auburn hair and his forest green eyes, what more would a woman possibly want? Sadly, for us, Mama Bear has captured the heart of this man's soul. We all need a man like this in our lives, and if you don't have one of these you certainly have his best friend in your life; The Snowflake.

Jack Frost. You certainly have one of these bad boys in your life, either he's eying you or your best friend. He's seductive, dark and mysterious in personality. His cold heart makes him into a prize to be won, and his silver hair and crystal blue eyes make it easy for him to select who he wishes to spend the night with. Snowflakes seem to be associated with Lone Wolves. However, in this case, that will never happen.

Flynn Ryder, the Loneliest wolf in all of Berk. He walks in the hallways with nobody stopping to notice him, despite his brown locks and tall physique. He's known among his teachers, but in our world, where he's merely a peasant among royalty. Why did he make our list? Don't ask me, I don't choose what I write; I'm just the messenger. When it comes to wolves, normally they have a few siblings, this case is no exception.

Say hello to the little princess, Anna Ryder. Innocent, cheerful and happy, this poor damsel has no idea what type of distress this story has in store. Her strawberry blonde hair, braided in two, shows just how naive she really is. She looks up to a certain golden-haired girl, with a charming smile, and maybe isn't someone a father would like his little girl to be looking up to.

Rapunzel Corona. Burgess' it girl. Her golden hair will remind you of the sun and her green eyes are deeper than an emerald. With a flip of her hair, any boy will go for her. Sunshine here knows how to party and how to have fun, and how to really heat things up. Drama follows her wherever she goes, and if there's one thing we love, it's a good scandal followed by a whirlpool of drama. Just one question lies that we're all dying to know: Where is she?

And who am I? Well, that's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. K.I.T. Buzz Boy.

* * *

As the train headed for Burgess' central train station, it was evident that Rapunzel was dreading everything. The arrival back to her messed up family, her arrival to her school life, and just being back in Burgess in general. Things had gotten so intense in the past that she had to leave to take time for herself. Now when she get's there, all the questions will start; "Where'd you go?" "Why'd you leave?" "Who was it this time?" She leaned her pounding head against the window, attempting to seek comfort and refuge from the pain but the movement from the train made her feel worse.

As she got off the train, she noticed the golden floor and walls around her. _Welcome home,_ _Rapunzel._ She thought. As she picked up her bronze suit cases and strode off, she noticed almost instantly how people around her were taking pictures to alert gossip girl with. Buzz Boy was a gossip site, where all the juicy secrets of Burgess' rich kids would get exposed. Yes, Rapunzel had a history of much drama and scandal, but she had changed… Right?

Rapunzel lowered her head and walked to exit the station, but not before she bumped into a certain girl who was with her family, the Ryders. And she caught the attention of a boy about her age who was awkward, to say the least.

"Rapunzel?" a young girl asked. "No way, there's no way I'm seeing you right now!" Rapunzel looked at the young girl, confused.

"I'm sorry," She said sweetly. "You are…?"

"Oh…" Anna realized what she had done and how awkward she had just made things. "I'm Anna, sorry about that." She blushed a little bit. "Um, you know my brother, right? You two had Calculus last year together!"

Rapunzel looked at the said boy, who was trying as hard as possible to not look at the golden-haired girl. "Uh, yeah, I think so, how'd you know that?" Rapunzel looked back at Anna.

"Oh, he told me about you last year!" Anna beamed with joy.

"Oh really, last year?" Rapunzel was not enjoying the conversation, but she was still polite and engaged with this girl. _Come on Rapunzel. You can do this. _She constantly thought to herself.

"Your name is… Quinn, right?" She looked back up at the boy, who tried to act as if he was caught off guard, but, unfortunately, acting was not his strong suit.

The boy looked over. Rapunzel could see his deep, warm open eyes, chocolate hair and peachy skin that was turning pink on the tip of his nose.

"Uh, ahem, actually it's uh, Flynn… Yeah… Sorry."

"Right… I'm sorry." _Way to go, Rapunzel._ She cursed herself. "Well, my ride is here, but I'm sure I'll see you guys around?"

"Sure, bye Rapunzel!" Anna waved excitedly.

"See ya." Flynn waved. Rapunzel dismissed them and headed to her ride.

"Who, in the world, was that?" Asked North Ryder, the father of the two children.

"Some girl in my school." Flynn said.

"She seems nice… Very nice."

"Dad? Dad, she's literally old enough to be your daughter." Flynn said.

"No, no! She just, reminds me of someone. That's all."

"Who?" Anna asked, eager to know.

"Nobody important. C'mon, we gotta get the rest of your school shopping done." And with that, the family walked onward.

In the taxi, Rapunzel was already receiving a bunch of _Buzz Boy_ texts and fan mail on her phone. She could only imagine how crazy her friends would be to see her. Only, they weren't friends, it had been more than a year since she left.

In Merida's penthouse, her mother, Elanor, was having a party to show off her latest designs. While the crowd was at bay, her and her minions were chatting when all their phones started ringing.

_This just in: Rapunzel Corona is back in Burgess, and it looks like she's here to stay. She has us glued to our seats, and knows the whole world is watching. Careful Sunshine. You know you love me. K.I.T., Buzz Boy._

Attached to the text were photos of Rapunzel with her bags heading out of the train. There were a few where it looked like she was trying to hide her face, and one in particular where she was spotted talking to the Ryders.

"So she isn't just hanging around… It's for real this time." Merida said as she slouched down.

"Wait," One of her minions started. "You mean, you didn't know about this?" All the minions made faces at each other. Merida realized what she had said before she straightened her back.

"Oh, no, of course I knew! I just, ahem, wanted it to be a shock." She said, her cheeks turning as fiery as her hair. Her hair beamed, and almost looked like it was roaring with the crazy curls in the hairstyle she had. She smiled at the group before she stood up. "Will you excuse me?" She smiled and walked into the crowd.

She found Hiccup, her childhood sweetheart, approached he group he was interacting with. She looked at them all sweetly, clawed Hiccup's shoulder and dragged him away from his friends.

"Woah, hey-what's.. what's wrong?" He asked, confused.

He dragged her up to her room, opened the door and thrust him onto her bed as she walked back to the door.

"You know, we've been together, for quite a while now." She said, as she locked the door.

"I know, I can't believe it! It's been two years."

"Shh." Merida said. She started unzipping her dress, still facing the door so Hiccup could see her beautiful, milky white skin through her lace bra, done in forest green. The more she unzipped, the more he could see. "I think we…" She turned to face him and ended up on his lap. "Need, to celebrate." She smiled before she started kissing him. Hiccup didn't seem to mind at all as he started taking off his shirt, revealing the muscular build he had worked so hard to obtain.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Hiccup asked after briefly breaking up their prolonged kiss.

"All I want, is for you to stop talking." Merida playfully smirked at Hiccup, and started unbuttoning his shirt for him, while looking at him through her eyelashes. She knew exactly what she was doing. When Merida finished unbuttoning his shirt, Hiccup's phone started ringing. He ignored it at first, but it continued through most of the kiss. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone to open it, but before he could, Merida cupped her hands around his.

"You don't need to answer this now, do you?"

"Oh, come on, I'm sure it's nothing."

"But what about me?" Merida asked in her famous, five-year-old princess voice.

"Just thirty seconds." Hiccup looked at Merida with a playful expression. Merida looked at the phone they were holding before she let go with a heavy sigh.

"Fine." She took her hands off and sat on her bed as Hiccup opened the phone.

"Woah, no way! She's back!" He started to button up his shirt.

"Wh-what are you… doing?" She asked.

"Well, don't you wanna go see her?" Hiccup asked.

"I have to stay at mother's party."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go say hi to her, it's been a while." He walked over and kissed Merida's cheek. "I'll see you at brunch tomorrow?"

"But of course."

"I love you." Hiccup said as he fled the room, leaving a pouty Merida all alone, with her dress unzipped, sitting on her bed, thinking about a certain blonde haired girl.

_Why does everything revolve around... Her?_


End file.
